You're The Love I Wanna Be In
by KirbyGirly
Summary: Based on the song by Jason Aldean, alternate ending for Wannabe in the Weeds, Booth has something that he needs to tell Bones, and what better way than through song?


A/N: We're gonna say that Pam (Grrr) never showed up. Oh and I definitely recommend this song. It's called "You're The Love I Wanna Be In" by Jason Aldean. It was my inspiration for this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, don't own Booth *sigh* (now that would be fun), don't own Jason Aldean *sigh again*.

"'Cause girls just wanna, girls just wanna have fun!" Brennan sang. She couldn't believe her friends had talked her into this, but she had to admit she hadn't had so much fun in a long time.

She jumped off the stage into Booth's awaiting arms, tossing her head back in laughter as he spun her around.

"Bones that was great!" he said, giving her that smile she hoped was meant for her.

"Thanks, Booth. It was actually quite-no, really fun."

Booth looked like he was about to say something, but he just laughed and hugged her tighter.

"Up next we have Lance Sweets singing…uh… Lime in da Coconut! Give it up!" the owner said as the pair made their way back to their friends. Booth sat down in the only vacant seat, and being the gentleman that he is, instead of making Brennan stand, he pulled her down on his lap.

"Booth!" she squealed.

"Well, you've got to sit somewhere, right?"

"Well-" she began.

"Well," her repeated, the lowered his voice, "You could sit on Hodgins' lap, but I'm not sure Angela would appreciate that, then there's Ange, Cam, Zach…" he trailed off.

"I think I'll stick with you," she decided quickly. He smiled and turned to watch Sweets, who surprisingly was doing much better than expected. Halfway through the song, Booth felt Brennan rest her head on his shoulder. He turned and saw her staring back at him with a look on her face that he'd never seen before. Their eyes locked and the world seemed to disappear around them, that is until they heard the loud applause for Sweets' one-of-a-kind performance. Suddenly, Booth had an idea.

"Ok, that was the last person on the list. Any volunteers?" the owner asked.

"Bones, scootch."

"Huh?"

"Hop up. You can have my seat."

"Um, alright," she complied, wondering what he was up to.

Booth walked up to the owner and whispered something in his ear. The older man smiled and nodded. He climbed onto the stage and told the piano man and guitarist what to play, then turned back to the microphone.

"Sweetie, what's Booth doing?" Angela asked back at the table.

"My guess is singing," Zach piped up, only to earn a glare from the annoyed artist along with a resounding "DUH" from the group.

Brennan, however, wasn't paying a bit of attention to the spectacle. Her eyes were focused on Booth as he started to speak.

"Bones," he said, "this one's for you." The guitarist began to play and Booth started to sing.

_"I've always been there every time he let you down_

_I caught your falling tears before they hit the ground_

_But I just heard somebody say that you finally told him goodbye_

_Well, girl now you've finally made your move, now I'm here to make mine_

_I wanna be there when you wake up _

_Be more than just your friend_

_Baby, there's no mistakin'_

_You're the love I wanna be in_

_I've kept my feelings under lock and key_

_Couldn't let you see them, even though it was killing me_

_You can't imagine all the time I've spent wishing you were mine_

_I just know if we ever kissed we'd go crazy, baby, for the rest of our lives"_

Throughout the song, Booth's eyes were on Bones, watching her reaction. At first, she was stunned, but as he sang the chorus for the second time, a smile appeared on her face.

_I wanna be there when you wake up_

_Be more than just your friend_

_Baby, there's no mistakin' _

_You're the love I wanna be in _

"Bren, oh my God!!" Angela squealed. But Bones was still focused on Booth, and as he sang the last few lines of the song, she stood and walked toward the stage.

_You're the love I wanna be in, oh yea_

_I wanna be there when you wake up_

The music slowed and stopped, and as the crowed cheered, Booth stepped off the stage, and Brennan decided to do something that she had wanted to for a long time. Booth walked towards her with a nervous grin on his face, wondering what his partner would think of what he had revealed.

"Bones, I-I uh- well, I-" she silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"I know," she murmured and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I love you too." And with that, Booth gave her that smile that she _knew _was meant for her, and pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
